Eve of Destruction
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Cities lay in rubble, the monsters have taken over.....


ORIGINAL SCREENPLAY
    
    ORIGINAL SCREENPLAY

Eve of Destruction

By

Biohazard85

An above shot shows us a destroyed and broken down city, buildings no longer standing. The camera swoops down, going to a low level shot of this so-called dead city. Something stirs. Behind the knocked down buildings of the once beautiful city bony white spikes of a monster could be seen, it, walking away from the camera. The screen switches moving to the back of the monster, it's tail dangling in front of us. It raises its head up high, showing the crown of ridged spikes that cover its neck. The creature opens its mouth, letting out his legendarybarking roar through the still, dead, morning air.

Title card appears
    
     

We see the tattered, burned, metal of something huge laying in a pile of stone rubble that once was a building. The metal seems like something we should know, something that's from our past. The camera comes closer on the orange, silver, and red metal, looking much like a chest plate of some huge robot.A ragged arm lays disconnected beside it, holes lined it, showing wires inside, torn and in pieces. Metal creaks and cracks under unseen strain, moving and shaking. Something rolls down the hill of useless metal, rolling in front of the camera. The object is large, and round, with a crescent-shaped fin shooting from the top of its head. We see now that it's the ruin head of Jet jaguar, metal rusted, one of its glass eyes broken into fragments lost in the bowels of time. 

The camera view changes to a man's face; his features ragged and wore out. His clothes, dark with dirt, making the once white a chocolate brown. His arm waves frequently behind him. More people come from behind him, coming from the ruins of the empty building. Their faces the same as the man's, covered with smudges of mud, their clothes once a different color but now a ill brown. The man's face we first saw before, reappears, his eyes training on something in the sky. The camera moves to the back of him, showing the other people huddling behind his back, shaking, eyes full of fright. A bird like squawk kills the silence. The camera stays with the backs of the people, panning up to see the flipping wings of Rodan. The giant winged monster scans over the city, looking hungrily for food to prey on.

The unknown man

_" Its rodan, we have to move with out it knowing we are here."_

_ _

The man turns his gaze from the people's ragged faces and back to the flying terror above them. Rodan's curved beak opens once again, expelling another ear splitting bellow. The people watch on as the monster circles around the mounds of rubble, searching for something to eat.The unnamed man moves, running across the street to a turned over car that laid on its side. He rested his tired back on it, hearing the cries of Rodan get louder as it still circled around above.He waved at the people to follow him, grunting like a caveman, urging them to follow him. They file out of the empty office building, scatting across the open street, heading for places to hide from the horror of Rodan. Its sinister eyes catch them as they run from the safety of hiding. Rodan roars out, echoing off the dead walls of the city. The flying terror swoops down, dive-bombing towards them, ready to pick off any of them.

The unknown man

_" Move, back in to the building. Hurry!"_

_ _

__Winds pick up; debris is floating violently in the air now as Rodan's wings cause hurricane like winds. The people return to the once standing building, hiding behind the slabs of rubble. Shuddering as the giant Rodan lands, and begins to break away chunks of concrete with its beak, trying to get into the building were its food lies. The people group together as they watch the giant monster break into the building like a sea otter breaking into a clam. 

Unseen woman, voice directed at the man we first saw earlier

_" Shiro, lets get back into the subways. Rodan won't go away in till we are gone. We will try and found more survivors, if they are any, tomorrow, please let us rest."_

_ _

_ _

Shiro

_" Ok, head back to the underground, we have to hide, hurry!"_

_ _

_ _

The small band of people head further back into the building, we see a hole in front of them, a ladder hanging off the side of it. One after other they climb down, landing in a subway tunnel, still able to hear Rodan's cries.

The people break up, going their separate ways. The camera narrows on Shiro, showing his face, now filled with sadness and disappointment. We see a train car, alone, its windows flicking with orange candlelight. Its side door open, Shiro approached it.A pond Shiro arrival an old looking man raises from his bed on the floor. Shiro pulls a chair next to him, looking deeply into the old man's eye. 

Shiro

_" How are you feeling dad?_

Shiro's dad

_" Better than before. But I don't think I have that long."_

_ _

_Shiro's dad (con't)_

_"Did you found any more survivors of this mess?"_

_ _

_Shiro_

_"Rodan arrived we had to fall back."_

_ _

_Shiro's dad_

_"I am afraid we may be the last humans alive in. Why did all of this have to happen? How did we lose the Great War to them, losing everything we owned, losing the earth to their kind. We should have never tried to battle them with our conventional weapons, we should have known better than to do that. It made our army so weak, resulting in total destruction of our major cities, no way to defend ourselves."_

_ _

_Shiro_

_"I know dad, but they thought we could win and rid of us of them forever. We were wrong, and we paid harsh for our mistakes. The only thing we can do now is to some how make it out to sea and leave the cities behind."_

_ _

_Shiro's dad_

_"I am surprised we lived this long through such a big disaster. I was so glad when we found Jet jaguar buried in the ruins of the city. If we didn't have his help we would have been long gone. It was too bad Godzilla destroyed him, but it was the only way to save us from being killed off._

_ _

_Shiro_

_"Only if his communication systems weren't damage we could have avoided that fight and gotten away from here"._

_ _

_Shiro's dad_

_"Yes, he was a valuable solider and I am afraid without him our exodus plan may fail. Only if he was still here we could of used him to battle Rodan and escaped already." (Begins to cough)_

_ _

_Shiro_

_"Lay back down dad, you need to rest, we will try and move out tomorrow and we need you at full strength"._

Shiro walks out of the lone train car, fires crackle around him as people set up beds on the ground.

Eating dog like from the small rations they had. The camera goes up close to Shiro's face seeing the disgust in his eyes as watches on. 

A whistling sound enters the underground tunnel, echoing softly off the stonewalls. The people panic, knowing what the sound means. Shiro glances over their frighten faces, he nods to them. 

The camera follows Shiro as he climbs up the rope ladder, from the holes in the building we see rain is falling and the sky has become dark. Shiro reaches the giant ragged made hole in the building looking out over the city. The camera acts as his eyes scanning over the dead city, seeing the giant back of Rodan as it tears into another down office building. The camera moves away from Rodan's back, off to the right looking over the dark sky. 

The camera moves in showing us a sinister disk shape object, whose eyes glow with fire. The monster is known as Hedorah, a monster made of pollution and nothing else. Its flies through the sky, nothing changing it from its forward motion.Hedorah heads towards Rodan, who is still breaking away at the building. Hedorah passes right over the busy monster. The camera stays with rodan but watches Hedorah pass by. Rodan's wings begin to burn, and scold just as soon as Hedorah passes. Rodan squawks, whining in burning pain. Rodan lifts into the air, chasing after the flying Hedorah.

The two monsters disappear from sight, Shiro sits watching the calm storm as it lights up the sky with it's forks of lightning and sound. Hours seem to pass, Shiro's face showing the time.A hand lays across his shoulder, it grasping slightly.

The woman

_I know Shiro, but you need some rest._

_ _

Shiro

_"Its just not fair, only if we would have fought harder, Anmya would still be by my side. I would curse the monsters but I am unable to since we made them, we are the cause of this, it's not their fault. We made them; the master must face his dog's wrath if it mistreats it. BUT MIKI WHY DID ANMYA HAVE TO FACE THAT FATE!"_

_ _

Shiro turns and screams, spitting strings of saliva into the air.Miki stares deep into Shiro's eyes hypnotized by his tears. 

Miki

_Shiro, we all have lost someone we loved we just have to stay strong and pull through this. You are the toughest of all of us and look at you you're breaking down. We need you to save our own lives you are our only hope. Please Shiro stay strong, tears aren't going to bring her back, nothing will, you have to remember that. Just be happy that you are alive, that you are helping us out, Anmya would be proud. _(Voice changing from harsh to a calm soothing one.) _I can feel her spirit around us; she has been with us from the start, with you._

_ _

Shiro, (his crying stopped.)

_She is the one that has made me so strong, she fills my muscles with new life. Giving up has never crossed my mind. _( his voice once again going to a yell.)_ _

_"BUT WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE!!!"_

( he falls to his knees, opening his arms to the sky as he screams out showing his emotion and rage of it all.)

Shiro breaks down once again, the tears pouring down his face. The painful words still echoing through the stone tomb. 

Miki

_" Be strong, Shiro."_

_ _

_ _

Miki's hand leaves his shoulder as she walks away back to the tunnel. The camera stays with Shiro as he watches the clouds burn with lightning and thunder.The whistling came back, so did Hedorah. The monster disk flew overhead once again coming to the burned out ruins of Sapporo. The cry of Rodan followed. The camera follows Hedorah as it lands at the base of the broken Sapporo tower, a once beautiful gift of white and red metal, now worthless scarp. The flying saucer known as Hedorah lands softly on the ground sparks of high energy flowing around it as it altered itself into a new form. Hedorah now was just a walking pile of sludge, taking on more of a human form. Its stands looking at the dark sky, awaiting Rodan to show. 

The camera turns away from Hedorah and watches as Rodan heads straight for it. A crimson beam shots across the screen, lighting up the sky with a vivid red glow.Another one scans across the sky, burning the tip of Rodan's lathery right wing. The giant flying monster veers off to the left, crying its pain. It circles around straighten itself up, getting into position to dive-bomb Hedorah. The smog monster sees this coming as the camera swings behind it watching over Hedorah's shoulder. Burning eye beams flow from the top of its eyes, glowing, looking much like spears as they make their way towards the dive-bombing Rodan.The eye beams burning, tearing at Rodan's flesh, small pieces of loss flesh hung from his wings. Rodan didn't pull away, it broke through the pain, wanting its revenge on Hedorah. 

The flying monster, speed building, power flowing, collides with Hedorah. Sending the smog monster sprawling back. Its thick over sized body crashing to the ground. Rodan circled around, and landed in front of the downed Hedorah.Dust and smoke cloud the air, filling the battlefield with a dense fog of brown. Rodan roared out proudly as Hedorah struggled to get to its feet. Annoyed by Rodan's attack Hedorah rises, from its side spitting a heap of acidic mud. The dark matter hits Rodan across its small shoulders, some hitting its face. Rodan's pain moved and curled into the air leaving his body in the form of smoke, Rodan flipped its huge wings, acting much like dog licking its wounds to make the pain go away. Rodan takes to the air, Hedorah turning with Rodan as it flies over him.

The dust calms, settling back to the ground as the battle goes to silence. Hedorah stands still watching Rodan leave like a wounded dog knowing its power is no match for Hedorah.Once again Hedorah glows with a array of bright color, its form changing, shaping into something else, back into its flying saucer form. Hedorah took to the air once again, its acid mist pouring out as it propelled, chasing after rodan, wanting to resume its fight.

The camera switches back to Shiro as he stands watching over the city. He looks on to the ground where the two monsters did battle, it still smoking, the Sapporo tower smoldering, its metal melting and corroding.Shiro looked on, his eyes narrowing on the rubble of the city, his brow cringing in disgust. He turns around fast with anger filled movements. He marches back to the hole, hearing only the crackle of fire as it burned. 

The view changes once again, showing us the tunnel dark, from the hole sunlight peaks through.The whole tunnel shakes, dust that has clanged to the top for ages comes lose in big clouds, floating lightly to the ground. The band of people awakened from their small campsite, looking around as another tremor cascades through it. Shiro got up from his place mat on the floor, heading towards the rope leader once again. Some of men of the group follow curiosity of what monster is making the ground shake so much. Shiro is first to peer out of the hole, another men coming up right behind him. The men form into a small cluster, watching out the small break in the wall. A giant foot smashes right down in front of them, the small shockwave kicking them off their feet.The two feet take over the screen, red in color, covered in black bumps. A loud whiling cry makes the air around the men stand stay, as it vibrates through the lifeless city. The monster marches on, its feet shaking the ground underneath them with each step. Shiro rises to his feet, stepping out into the early morning sunlight, for the first time Shiro's anger left his face, showing a sensible smile for once. 

The monster paraded lightly through the city, looking over the buildings, but not destroying any in anger. Shiro almost laughed at the beast. 

Shiro

_Nothing to worry boys, its only Titanosaurus._

_ _

The other men crack a smile of relief knowing that gentle would never harm them.The camera switches back to Shiro, his face still spilt with a smile. His eyes widen as he watches the long neck of Titanosaurus rise above the purple horizon and to the bright sun, screaming out its call to the heavens. The large beast walked on, getting smaller as it waded away from them. From the east another monster appears, flying towards him. Shiro turned, facing it, seeing the large dust cloud that was being kicked up by the monster's powerful wings. Shiro's eyes narrow once again, seeing the tattered form of Rodan as it approaches them.

A man from the crowd

_" What should we do Shiro?" _

_ _

_ _

_ _

Shiro not even turning back responds sharply,

Shiro

_" Stay, he is too wounded to do anything to us._

_ _

Shiro watches as the monster flies around, its wings showing wounds inflected from Hedorah. Rodan lands, too tired to continue its flight. Shiro watches as the giant creature looks around, not showing much care in its eye, just the pain that it feels.A barking roar comes from another monster, unseen by the camera. Shiro turns, facing the point where the sound came from.

Another man from the crowd

_" Why do they stay around here? They are always near us."_

_ _

Shiro (very cold)

_ _

_" Its instinct, we made them what they are, freaks of nature. It is only natural that they revolt against us. So, it seems we are the last ones alive on earth. And I am not going to let that change._

_ _

The men don't speak, shocked at Shiro's words, feeling the faith in them. Movement starred once again, father away from them this time. Near the shore the monster we saw at the beginning comes ashore, it once again rises it head up into the air, letting its barking call be heard. The camera turns back to Rodan we still standing, resting its wings before it takes to the air again. Anguris steps a shore, wadding through the rubble of the forgotten city, walking pass the mountain of scrap metal known as Jet jaguar. Anguris continues its march, moving towards Rodan, calmly letting out roars as it walks pass. 

Shiro

_" It seems like they are forming. Gathering together, to finally wipe us out."_

_ _

_ _

The man in the crowd

_" No, they are showing us that they own this land, like a dog that marks its territory, it's saying that its his now._

Shiro

_Yeah, and we are in their territory, that's the reason why we have been attacked so much._

_ _

The man in the crowd

_Its just…. one day that we may be attacked and wiped out. We have to get out of here as soon as possible._

_ _

Shiro

_" Where to, if you haven't notice they are all over. All we can do is move away from here, but they will follow._

_ _

The man in the crowd

_I believe if we get away they won't follow, since Japan is their homeland they are going to stay near it._

_ _

Shiro

_" We will just have to found out."_

_ _

The men all look at Shiro and his cold ways. Shiro watches as Anguris make its way across the landscape, kicking up dirt as he walks.His barking call, spending across the land. 

Shiro

_" Man creates monster, monster defeats man, monster takes over."_

_ _

The camera zooms in on Anguris, showing the monster in the distant as it rises up again. Its long jaw opening, expelling out its loud cry. The screen disappears, fading away.

Once again we see the tunnel, peaceful and quiet, the only sound is that of the burning fires. The sound of something heavy coming ashore tears through the night, more noise comes from above ground. Rumbling, shaking the tunnel once again. Explosions rip through the air, increasing the temperature. Shiro rushes out of his bed and heads up to the ladder, more men follow.

Shiro

_" No, stay here, I don't know what's going on but something is wrong."_

_ _

Shiro's dad (faint, barely audible)

_"Shiro, Shiro are you there, what's going on?"_

_ _

Shiro rushes off the ladder and heads towards the lone train car, its windows still flicking with the flames of aging death. Shiro enters the heaviness filling the room. 

Shiro

_Lay back down dad. I think a battle is happening outside, it seems pretty close. I going check things, make sure if we need to move father down the tunnel or not. Just get some rest I will be back soon. _

_ _

His dad lays back down, his body drifting once again away into the arms of sleep.Shiro leaves the train car once again heading to the ladder; he gives one last glance at the people's terrified faces and makes his accent up. 

Once again the sky crackles with lightning, illuminating the sky. Shiro once again takes his post, looking out over the city, seeing the licking flames of a burning building. Inhaling the thick black smoke that lofted heavily through the air making him choke. Howls of rage and pain flow through the air like a parade. Shiro looks off to the left seeing the giant monsters as they do battle. One being the tunneling monster known as Baragon, the other being that of the terrible force known as Godzilla.The monster's beams glow against the dark clouds as they collide with the opposing monster. Shiro watches as they tear rubble high into the night sky, as they tackle each other, both exchanging blows to one and other.The two level the small debris that was left standing as they make their way towards Shiro.

Shiro runs back to the hole, bending over and yells down,

Shiro

_" Everyone head farther into the tunnel, GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_ _

_ _

Shiro's panic comes out through his voice, and soon filling his eyes as he gets back to the raging battle that is going on. Godzilla and Baragon make their way closer, the heat building around them as the flames spread. Not much of the battle is seen, but more heard, and seeing only the dust and stone that is being kicked up from the monsters. A foot slams down next to Shiro, blowing a giant gush of air around, turningover loose stone slabs. Shiro, out of time and options, dashes away from the building, running full force. He leaps diving over debris and making his way on to a staircase leading down to another subway. He lays his body down over the concrete steps watching the battle go on. 

The camera view moves, rotating around, seeing the two beasts clash with each other. Godzilla's bony spines radiate with energy, crackling the flames of Godzilla's energy.Its bottom jaw drops, the forming beam coming up through his throat. The blast explodes of his mouth; Baragon leaps towards Godzilla avoiding the beam's power. Baragon's body smashes into Godzilla's stomach, knocking him to the ground his atomic blast still pouring out of his mouth. Everything goes into slow motion, the camera follows the blast as it heads away from Godzilla's mouth. The ray hits, destroying the very building where the survivors are. The beam disappears, being replaced by the licking flame of hell.

Shiro's eye widen with madness, his mind swirling around with anger and sadness. Everyone he fought for, everyone that he loved dead. Shiro's mind went into shock, darkness slowly coming over him as he wades through the thick waves of submission. Shiro's body goes limp laying across the steps. The sounds of the battle still enter his mind, the sizzling of burning buildings. 

The camera screen awakens once again from darkness showing Shiro still laid out over the steps. A hand reaches down, not the same hand we saw before but a different one. This one is wrapped in dark green cloth, its hand covered by a black glove, each other finger showing, the others covered by the black leather of glove. The hand pushes on Shiro's back, his body jumps, but it settles back down not moving again. The camera pans out, showing us the strange man's body. He looks much like a solider, his body covered in dark green fatigues, his chest protected by a vest of body armor. His face covered away from our eyes by a thick gas mask and helmet. The glass eyes of anti chemical mask show the burning flames of city. In His hand he holds a weapon, a submachine, an Mp-5. The camera moves back more showing us another one of these soldiers standing on the steps.

First Soldier

_" What do you think, he seems dead to me." _

_ _

Second Soldier

_" The leader wanted him no matter what." _

_ _

First Soldier

_" Ok."_

_ _

The two grab Shiro by the arms and legs carrying him up the stairs disappearing from sight. The soldiers lay Shiro down in the floor. The room is white and well lit, bare in a way, nothing but a throne at the one end covered in the drapes of darkness.Shiro's eyes flutter open, the madness still blanketing his mind. He raises up quickly, looking around him, knowing now that he is not in the city anymore.A voice comes from the darkness.

Man in the shadows

_"Hahahaha, it seems you are the last one. The last human, may I say. Our plan worked, but with only one manor error. That error is you."_

_ _

Shiro

_" What the hell are you talking about? Last human?_

_ _

Man in the shadows

_" Oh my dear survivor, so strong but so stupid. Kayi Toei, would you show our guest what I am talking about."_

_ _

The two soldiers walk over, Shiro turns towards them. Their laughter escaping out of the front breather of their gas mask. At the same time they reach under the mask, and pulling it upward. The camera stays on Shiro, showing his frighten expression. The camera turns back to the two soldiers, their faces nothing of a human's, dark green skin, ape like in appearance. The two laughed Shiro, his fear showing through his eyes. The man in the shadows walks out, standing above all. His arms folded behind his back, his body was that of a man's but covered in patches of thin armor of red and black. His armor suit looking like that of a ancient Japanese samurai, a blue diamond glowing in the middle of his chest. His head was large, two wide carved horns from his sides, and one coming from his forehead. His face was flat, no mouth showed, covered by more armor, only his yellow demons eyes showed.

Man from the shadows

_" As you may have guessed we are not human but aliens. We are known as the Simeons we come from a planet that has sunken into a black hole. During the 70's we came and attacked both times failed, but we had another plan up our sleeves. We would stay on earth, gain the ability to control the monsters and use them as your down fall, so we can come in and begin to build our own world. _

_ _

Shiro

_" Damn we should have known, the Great War was a set up. You destroyed our major cities and wiped us off the face of the earth so your race could take over. _

_ _

_ _

Leader of the Simeons

_After we crumbled your buildings into the ground and watched them burn to ash, we stopped are control on the monsters. Now since we have rid the world of the last human its time for plan B to go in effect. _

Shiro

__

_" Plan B? _

_ _

Leader of the Simeons

_" Yes, plan B. Plan A take control of the monsters, Plan B destroy the monsters."_

_ _

Shiro

_" But why destroy them if you can control of them?"_

_ _

Leader of the Simeons

_" Well, my dear boy, we don't have control over them any more. So they are free to roam on their own. When we begin to build they will cause problems, so we must get rid of them." _

_ _

Shiro

_" How do you plan to get rid some of the strongest monsters in the universe?"_

_ _

Leader of the Simeons 

_" ha, ha, ha, my dear boy. I, myself, am stronger than anything in this Universe. I have conquered the monsters that polluted space. The mighty Gigan was nothing to my power. _

_ _

( Shows a picture of Gigan, its body tear apart, its metal hooks melted.)

Leader of the Simeons (con't)

_" one short battle is all that It is will take. My power is un-match."_

_ _

Shiro (depressed)

_" There is nothing I can do. I fought so hard, against an evil I had no choice of winning against._

Leader of the Simeons 

_Put Plan B into Operation. Come with me Shiro I would like to show you something you will never forget._

_ _

_ _

The two walk out of the room, and down a tunnel, with the leader guiding Shiro towards an elevator. It comes up into a subway, where they bought Shiro in. They climb the same stairs he laid on, proceeds to the middle of the street.

The leader stands in the middle of forgotten street, he tilts his head up. A high-pitched scream erupts out of his mouth spreading as it went out farther. 

Leader of the Simeons 

_" I would vise you hide somewhere safe Shiro." _

_ _

Shiro giving in, heads off and going towards the burnt remains of their old hideout. The leader glows, energy flowing over him, engulfing his very being.His body expands out where, his muffed cries heard through his change.His arms and legs bubble, increasing with mass and dimension. His size amplifies, making him well over 70 meters tall. His head tilts back again, screaming out once again.

The screen goes to a far away tropic Island, lash with plant life. The leader's call rings out, awaken Anguris, calling him to fight.

On the same Island, Baragon marches across the land, Gorosaurus following behind. The two turn their heads, listening to the wailing call.Baragon claws at the ground frequently, making a tunnel for itself.

Rodan sits in the middle of the graveyard once known as Osaka; his head slowly rises, hearing the call of the leader. 

In the Pacific Ocean the snake like god manda sleeps. It uncoils itself from the rocky bottom and swims its way towards the howling scream.

Titanosaurus walks among the crumbled ruins of a forgotten city, so badly decimated we can't tell what city it was. He rotates around, facing the noise. 

In the dark, cold waters of the Pacific Ocean, Godzilla rest on the bottom. His eyelids flicker than open, his giant eyes moving across the dark floor of the ocean. Hearing the calls of some new monster, the new comer screaming out its challenge. Godzilla rises, his muscles budging and flexing. His bottom jaw opening, his mouth expelling air bubbles as he roars out.

The leader stands, staring into the clear blue ocean. Shiro looks to the back of the rubble, seeing a hole that he could squeeze through that leads to underground tunnel. The whistling sound comes back; a crimson eye beam spans out, striking the alien leader in the back. Hedorah has arrived.

The alien leader swings around, Hedorah heading towards him. From his twin demon eyes, he spits bolts of devastating energy.The two thin golden beams smash into the space between Hedorah's eyes, tearing away large lumps of mud and sludge. A thick dark green liquid spews out from Hedorah's head. The alien leader dashes, with a speed that we never seen before. The leader's hand buries deep into the smog monster's brow. Energy pulses and dances across the Simeons leader's arm, Hedorah's body beings to dry up fast. Its skin cracking and crumbling. Hedorah's body blows up like a balloon, expanding outward.Hedorah's body strains as the intense pressure builds, growing more and more. Just like a balloon that has too much air in it, Hedorah's body pops. Its heavy ooze like blood spreads out over the land, the globs of acidic mud, melting through metals and stone. Shiro kneeled down watching the horrific sight that just happened. The madness of it all, floating around, nothing true to him, nothing real. A shrill roar tears Shiro way from his sinking mind. More follow, than the marching of huge footsteps. The monster army was formed. 

Godzilla is the first to attack, his atomic ray shinnying brightly in the sunlight. The burning beam strikes the leader across the chest, doing no damage what so ever to him. The alien leader watches Godzilla, like he was mocking the monster's weak attack. His eyes light up again, glowing with the hint of yellow. Like cannon fire the two eye beams shot out.Like two run away comets that hit Godzilla with force unknown, sending the monster king backwards, crashing into the water. Rodan soars above, letting its cries out as it plans for an attack. The alien leader once again observes, waiting Rodan's attack. From behind Anguris attacks biting on to the leader's right ankle. The monstrous alien turns its head around, its evil eyes narrowing at the attacking monster. His hand grabs onto Anguris's neck, tearing away the monster's locked jaws from his ankle. The Simeon leader raises Anguris to his face, looking into the creature's marble like eyes. Anguris kicks and thrashes, trying to break from the tight grip of the alien leader. The giant Simeon's head bucks back his neck snapping with noise. His face dives forward, smashing into the broad mouth of Anguris knocking the monster out of his hand. 

Titanosaurus, a once gentle beast, now anger filling its small brain, changes the alien leader. The Simeon, acting if it was nothing, backhands Titanosaurus to the ground. Manda, the sea snake, sneaks across the ground undirected, slowly wrapping around the giant tree trunk legs of the alien leader. The ground in front of the alien explodes, geysers of dirt shot to the sky, blinding the tunneling monster from sight. Baragon's board, wide mouth opens, expelling its ruby heat beam.The energy ray strikes the leader in its face smoke slowly curling off. Baragon leaps, its body crashing into the Simeon's. Its legs wrapped by Manda, he falls to the ground not able to get to his feet.As Baragon climbs off of the giant alien, Gorosaurus makes it out of the hole Baragon made.Godzilla wades ashore coming towards the fallen Alien leader. Anguris gets up off the ground wading towards the monstrous Simeon. Titanosaurus shrugs off its pain and stands up, hovering over the down Simeon. Rodan circles around, squeaking loudly.The battle rages even higher.

Shiro climbs his way through the hunks of concrete, making his way through the subway tunnels.His legs pumping wildly, getting as far way as he can. The tunnel shakes, the monsters cries of death filling, echoing off the cold walls. The camera looks ahead, seeing that the passageway is covered by tons a pond tons of rubble. Shiro's legs stopped, his feet skidding across the thick stone.He had to get back to the street, and there was only one way up.

Godzilla bellowed before releasing a stream of atomic fire. The beam scans over the Simeon's chest, not doing any damage to him. The monsters surround him, growling, snarling at him. The Simeon god glows once again, power surging over his body. A bomb like explosion erupts from his body, the shockwave knocking over all the monsters. The giant Simeon gets back to his feet, ready to fight once again.

Shiro climbs up the hill of debris, his already tired muscles aching, the pain showing on his face.Light came down through holes above, shinnying in Shiro face, making him push harder.Shiro squeezes his body through the tiny hole, coming out into the street again. A new noise feels the air, splashing, water, the ocean. Shiro looks back seeing the monster battle still raging, the Simeon leader standing in a circle of Monsters. Shiro turned back, his eyes narrowing at something small and white, a speedboat.

The Simeon's eyes shine with energy once again, power glazing over them. The two bolts of raw power hit the ground underneath Anguris front legs, the explosion knocking him over. Titanosaurus shoulder rams the leader, the impact jarring both of them. Godzilla stands in front of the giant alien, readying his attack. Once again his spines crackle with life and energy, the fires of a millions souls dancing across them, shoving their way out his mouth. The Simeon god staggers back, being over come by the onslaught of the monsters attacks. Manda coils around the alien's body tighten its own body around him, locking the Simeon's arms to its side. Rodan dives down, picking up speed, as it gets closer to the ground. Rodan stops at the Simeon god's face, and beings to peck at it. Its beak smashing into it with incredible force. Baragon jumps grabbing on to the leader's right arm, sinking its jagged teeth into the plated armor. Anguris gets back to its feet, attacking once again the leader's ankle. Gorosaurus roars out and charges, clamping down on the leader's other arm. Godzilla's mouth explodes open again, pouring out the very flames of hell. The beam strikes, hitting the sapphire diamond in the middle of the Simeon's chest. The god like alien screams out in crying pain, Rodan still pecks away at the leader, its wings tiring making it drop lower.It's beak connecting with the gem, cracking it. 

Shiro pulled on the ripcord, the engine sputtering. He pulled it again, the engine sputters once again. Shiro pushes the boat from the shoreline, forgetting about the engine. Shiro's body tells his mind that he needs sleep, his sight drifting away slowly. He lays down across the floor of the boat, watching the battle that raged on in the middle of the city, his face spilt, a smile broke across this filthy face as the boat drifted away from the dead city.

Electricity crackled through the air, the Simeon god howling in pain as his energy leaked out from his power core. The camera goes to a close up of the alien's face. His bright yellow eyes gleaming, than going black, lifeless. The area explodes with the force of an Atom bomb, the mushroom cloud lifting high over the city. The camera switches back to Shiro whose eyes are already covered with sleep. He stares at the illuming mushroom cloud, knowing that no monsters or aliens survived the impact. 

Shiro

_" Its all over."_

His mind floats into blackness, it wrapping him tight. The screen changes showing Shiro's boat and an large beautiful island behind him.His eyes shaking off the heavy sleep, he looks around, a flock of seagulls fly over head, the only real life he has seen for a while. He turns around, looking at the vast island that he has come a pond. Not waiting to hit land he jumps into the water, it rushing up around his knees. He splashes through it making it to the beach, happiness spreading across his face. 

Shiro

_ _

_" Ha, ha, ha, ha. An island to myself, no monsters, no aliens. Thank god."_

_ _

Active stirs behind him, kicking up water and waves. Something explodes out, flying through the air above him. Shiro turns around shock filled in his eyes, seeing the giant monsters known as Varan flying over him.

The End__

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

__

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _


End file.
